Me dê sua mão
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Ela havia perdido a esperança e a vontade de viver, mas ele não iria permitir que ela se fosse... [IchiRu] Songfic para a fofa da Tsu


_Tsu-chan_

_Eis o meu singelo presentinho de natal para a minha ficwriter favorita..._

_Espero que eu consiga corresponder a todo o prazer que tu me deu com tuas fics, eu amo elas... Pra mim tudo que tu escreve é perfeito, e sim eu pago pau pra ti, fazer o que né XD_

_Foi muito bom ter te conhecido esse ano e espero que ano que vem possamos nos conhecer melhor._

_FELIZ NATAL e um 2007 cheio de coisas boas, conte sempre comigo, gosto muito de ti n.n_

_Aí minha primeira fic de Bleach com meu casal favorito do anime, que por sinal tu escreve maravilhosamente bem -pagando pau de novo-_

_Que medo

* * *

_

Bleach não me pertence, mas bem que eu ficaria feliz com o Hitsugaya...

Fic baseada na segunda abertura de Bleach (tão linda) a música é D-tecnolife da banda UVERworld

À fic p

* * *

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi wo**_

_**Kesenai koto no sei wo yattekou**_

_**Ikuru koto wo nagedasanaide**_

_**Tsunaide kimi no te wo**_

_A doença que não cura é a que mais machuca você_

_Não continue carregando essa mancha_

_Não jogue fora a sua razão de viver_

_Me dê sua mão_

Faltavam poucos dias para sua execução, porém Rukia se mostrava muito conformada com as decisões tomadas pela Soul Society em relação a ela.

A luz da lua penetra pela fresta de sua cela, estava temerosa, não por ela, não havia mais salvação para ela. Porém Ichigo...

O que havia acontecido a ele? Onde Yoruichi o havia levado? Do que ela estava falando? Como ele poderia ficar mais forte que Byakuya?

Ele não poderia derrotar seu aniki... Aquele grande baka...

Rukia não entendia porque Ichigo estava se esforçando tanto para salva-la, ou o que o movia. Seria apenas gratidão?

Ele iria acabar morrendo e ela também...

Nada poderia salvá-la nesse momento, ninguém poderia, já havia aceitado seu destino, sua punição, sua morte...

"**_Ichigo... Por quê?" _**

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**

**Usureteyuku egao to**

**Kimi wo mamoritai kara**

_Será que algum dia eu vou te perder?_

_Pode soltar esse seu sorriso,_

_Porque eu vou proteger você._

Ichigo suspira pesado. Suas feridas já haviam cicatrizado devido o poder de cura das águas da fonte termal, porém a dor não provinha delas.

Ver Rukia tão fragilizada e indefesa não era algo comum para ele.

Ela havia perdido o brilho no olhar, sua expressão não era mais a mesma, ele podia perceber desesperança em seus olhos, dor, tristeza.

Havia desistido antes mesmo de tentar, essa não era a Kushiki Rukia que ele conhecia. Ela havia desistido de viver...

Porém ele era Kurosaki Ichigo, não iria permitir que ela sucumbisse.

Jamais iria permitir que Rukia se entregasse, essa dor não poderia ser suportada por ele, a ausência dela seria insuportável em sua vida, mesmo sem admitir era realmente isso que sentia.

Ele certamente iria rever o sorriso solto e confiante nos lábios de Rukia, o olhar determinado, destemido e ao mesmo tempo curioso, sobre as coisas de seu mundo.

Não... Ele não permitiria de modo algum que ela fosse executada.

Iria despertar sua Bankai custe o que custar e ir salva-la.

**Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare**

**Tokesou kase ni kikidasare datte**

**Kimi wo mitsukedasu**

_Eu só transmito minha voz a você,_

_E ainda dizem que o vento ajuda a te fazer ouvir_

_Assim, eu vou te encontrar_.

Rukia sabia que Ichigo havia ficado muito forte, mais do que poderia imaginar que ficaria.

Derrotou Abarai Renji e até mesmo obteve uma luta de igual pra igual com o Zaraki-taichou, no entanto derrotar Byakuya não era possível, nem mesmo com toda sua determinação.

"**O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Não poderá derrotá-lo... Deveria ir embora, baka... _'Você não vai me dizer pra fugir não é mesmo? Eu nunca faria isso, não me faça rir.' _Seu grande cabeça dura"**

Uma lágrima solitária rola lentamente pelo rosto de Rukia, que logo é seguida por outra, e mais outra. Quando ela percebe não pode mais pará-las.

O que a faz sentir toda essa dor? Já havia se conformado. Então por que a vontade de viver retornou ao seu coração?

Seria aquele olhar determinado e teimoso, ou então o sorriso confiante de quem tem certeza que pode tudo?

Mas ela sabia que ele não podia, derrotar Byakuya era impossível, seu poder era tão denso que ela não conseguia suportar.

Por isso ela chorava... Chorava a dor da derrota daquele confiante sorriso... O lindo sorriso de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Ineai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo**

**Waraenai nante hitokirai nante**

**Kotoba sou iwainaide**

_A doença que não cura é a que mais machuca você._

_Você está sorrindo, pois não gosta das pessoas_

_Não diga essas duras palavras_

Ichigo cerra os olhos e pode ver o rosto de Rukia, na primeira vez que a vira, uma shinigami prepotente e metida, era isso que ele achava dela.

Porém o tempo nos mostra o quanto podemos estar errados.

Aquele jeito autoritário dela entrou em sua vida como uma avalanche, passou a dormir em seu armário, freqüentar sua escola, trabalhavam em perfeita sincronia para derrotar os hollows.

Ela estava sempre com ele, já fazia parte de sua vida, se transformaram em uma única flor.

Ele não poderia permitir de modo algum que ela fosse ferida. Já havia sofrido demais esperando pela sua execução.

Ele não compreendia de modo algum o conformismo dela. Como ela podia se dar por vencida? Como ela podia desistir? Deixar de acreditar...

Ele cerra os punhos com força e soca a água tentando descarregar todo seu desespero.

"**Por quê? Rukia... Eu não entendo... Confie em mim..."**

**Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete imi ga aru kara**

**Ima sono mama deii kitto kizukeru**

**Toki ga kuru darou**

_Tudo que ocorre no futuro tem seu significado_

_Se continuar assim, talvez você perceba depois..._

_Será que essa hora virá?_

As lágrimas pouco a pouco vão cessando, um sentimento de paz volta a pairar em seu coração, mas esse sentimento é tão frágil, se mostra tão falso na maioria das vezes.

Ela observa o céu com uma paixão nunca antes experimentada. Observa as estrelas e percebe claramente a luz da lua, seus olhos não alcançam a lua, mas ela passa a imaginá-la como se sua energia a penetrasse. Deve estar linda essa noite.

Nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de observar a lua, talvez porque acredite que isso nunca mais será possível para ela. A lua não mais brilhará em seu céu cheio de trevas.

"'**_Não importa o que você diga, não irá fazer diferença alguma... Eu vou te arrastar pelos cabelos se for preciso.'_ Ele realmente não mudou nada, nunca vai mudar, nunca vai me ouvir, muito menos quando eu mandá-lo parar"**

Um triste sorriso brota nos lábios dela, um sorriso pesado e doído.

Ela iria implorar que eles fossem levados de volta após sua execução, era a única esperança que ainda restava em seu coração.

Que Ichigo vivesse, ele precisava viver, precisava cuidar de suas irmãs e seu pai, estar ao lado de seus amigos, eles precisavam dele. _Ela_ precisava que ele vivesse, para amenizar sua dor, sua culpa.

"**Ichigo... Você deve viver, é tudo minha culpa... Ichigo"**

Outra lágrima lhe escapa, porém dessa vez nenhuma a segue, solitária ela percorre todo o caminho de seu rosto, sozinha, como Rukia estava agora, sozinha...

Não havia mais esperança, não havia mais vontade de viver, ela não percebia o poder do desejo de salvá-la que vivia no coração e na alma de Kurosaki...

**You are me to as for you**

**Ituka wakari aeru kara**

_Você é, pra mim, o mesmo que sou pra você._

_Algum dia, você entenderá completamente._

Cada espada era um pedaço de sua alma, ele precisava encontrar a parte de sua alma que continha a força. Talvez nesse momento a parte de sua alma que mais continha força era a que guardava o desejo de salvar Rukia.

"'**_...você nunca muda, não é mesmo? Ignora tudo que eu digo.'_ O que você espera que eu faça Rukia? Sua baka... Pensa mesmo que eu vou deixá-la morrer assim? Parece que não me conhece."**

No dia em que foi ferido e deixado no chão por Kuchiki Byakuya seu sentimento foi de impotência e derrota. Pensou que seria seu fim. As feridas doíam, o sangramento não parava, estava confuso.

No entanto a maior dor que sentiu foi o olhar de Rukia sobre si, as duras palavras dela lhe feriram muito mais que a zanpaktou de Byakuya.

"'**_Fique onde é o seu lugar novato.'_ Ela estava tentando me proteger? _'Se você tentar me seguir... Eu nunca... Irei perdoá-lo'_ Por um momento eu acreditei naquelas duras palavras... De algum modo me senti desprezado e usado por ela... Mas isso não é verdade, ela apenas estava com medo, queria apenas me proteger... E eu fui fraco, não pude lhe transmitir confiança. Agora é chegada a hora do jogo virar... Vou te provar Kuchiki Rukia... O novato aqui pode te proteger... Vou te devolver a sua esperança perdida... Vou te salvar"**

Ichigo se ergue da fonte com determinação, estava certo que iria desenvolver a sua Bankai. Isso estava nele, fazia parte de seus instintos...

O instinto mais forte que existia em sua alma no momento, o que lhe guiava para salvar Rukia.

* * *

Feliz Natal a todos minna

Kissus


End file.
